


Getting High with Yoo

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [104]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Requested fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, another yoo pun, fulfilled request, hehe, i guess, idolverse, it's what i live for, kind of, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Today’s been a long day, and Kihyun and Hoseok know just how to get the edge off.





	Getting High with Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo + getting high after a stressful day + unresolved sexual tension
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Kihyun and Hoseok glance to each other from opposite ends of the couch, the exhaustion clear in each of their gazes. 

It’s been a long day. Between recording for various broadcasts and practicing different stages and even studying different languages, they’ve barely had a moment to breathe. They’d finally managed to make it home after their hectic day, but everyone had insisted on watching a movie together. After all, they felt as if they hadn’t managed to spend any  _real_ time together because of how busy they’ve been...

But, now, here they are, the last two awake as the action movie blares out the sound of gunshots amidst the others’ snoring. It’s a typical thing, for them to be the last two awake, and Kihyun can tell from Hoseok’s gaze he doesn’t mind it. 

The older stands, nodding towards the back door silently. Kihyun gives a short nod, as well, understanding his hyung’s silent message. Despite having sat through the duration of the movie, something that usually calms him after a hectic day, he hasn’t quite been able to unwind yet... But, of course, he and Hoseok know just what to do about that. 

He follows the older to the back door, and then up the side of the wall, using their gate, window ledges, and pipe as leverage as they wordlessly climb. They’ve done this a few times now, so words aren’t all that necessary. 

When they reach the roof, the sun in all its bright yellow glory is just beginning to peek over the tips of the clouds. Kihyun sits down on the weathered shingles, their rough texture oddly satisfying as he presses his fingers against them. There’s something so magical about this time of day, he thinks. It’s as if the world itself is holding its breath, just waiting for the start of the new day and for the banishing of hte dark night. 

Hoseok sits beside him, breathing softly as he reaches underneath the one loose shingle on the entire roof he’d accidentally found four months ago. He pulls out from under it a plastic baggy with a single, thin, long, rolled-up joint with the end slightly singed within. He takes it out, shifting on his seat to pull a lighter from his back pocket. A tiger is painted on it, and Kihyun can’t help but smile fondly.

Despite being the softest, most kind-hearted man Kihyun’s ever known, Hoseok just insists on identifying with a tiger, of all things, however he can...

The older lights it and takes a long inhale, his broad shoulders rising as he does so. He holds it in as he hands the joint over to Kihyun, only releasing it slowly when Kihyun starts to take a puff.

“Long day...” Hoseok finally says, his voice soft yet worn. “Long,  _long_ day...” Kihyun nods in agreement before releasing his own inhale, immediately feeling the cannabis take effect. His tense muscles begin to unwind, and he leans against Hoseok for support. 

“We could still get an hour of sleep tonight, if we’re lucky,” Kihyun mutters as he takes another hit before handing it over to the older. Hoseok laughs, though it’s devoid of humor. Kihyun can feel Hoseok lean his cheek against his hair, and his heart speeds up a little despite himself.

He only really began this little tradition with Hoseok because it had been a way to spend more time with him, away from the others. He’d never even considered smoking anything—much less weed—before. Of course, he’d never considered falling in love with one of his group members before, either. Like so many other things in this crazy life, it just... sort of happened. 

He doesn’t hate it or regret it. But, he knows nothing could ever come of it. They’re idols. They’re supposed to be role models for their followers, as much as objects of affection to those complete strangers. And that’s not even to mention how the homophobic ones would react... 

If they’d start a relationship, they could stand to lose countless fans. 

But, this doesn’t stop Kihyun from feeling how he does, he doesn't think anything can. 

Especially not when Hoseok so obviously feels the same way. 

Hoseok pressing a small kiss to the top of his head brings Kihyun back to reality. Hoseok’s always been the one to ground him, to center him in their cyclonic lives. He pulls back only to stare into the older’s eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that he always finds himself drowning in... 

The words are just on the tip of his tongue. The confession that he’s been fighting off for so long is just about to spill out, unbidden. He wants to confess and kiss those perfect lips and feel Hoseok’s body all over and just—

But, then, Hoseok smiles one of those pure gummy smiles that always makes Kihyun smile, too, and he knows he doesn’t have to say it because Hoseok knows. Hoseok’s always known. 

Kihyun takes the joint and takes another hit, leaning against Hoseok once more as he feels so many worries just ebb away. 

Their lives are hectic now, and they can barely even get a minute to breathe the majority of the time, but, with Hoseok here, he can make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo + getting high after a stressful day + unresolved sexual tension
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
